Tales of the Freak Show: Vacation to Krynn
by Kee-Kee de uth Mondar
Summary: Set after The War of Souls series, The Freak Show, new characters, meet up with Gerard and Odila as they attempt to retake the elven homelands. Please Review, you can flame.
1. Portals

The saga continues as the Freak Show visits Krynn. This story is set after Adventures At Hogwarts, which you don't have to read to understand this. It isn't finished anyway. I never really describe the Freak Show in my stories, so please see my profile for information about them.  
  
Disclaimer's Notice: Sadly, I do not own Dragonlance. I'm just going to take the characters, settings, etc. and horribly warp them. I'll give them back when I'm done.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
"So we can travel to any dimension in the universe," Chippy remarked, settling back in her chair. "Where should we go next?"  
  
The Freak Show was gathered in Kee-Kee's apartment. After helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort in Harry Potter Land, they had returned to "reality".  
  
"Hell!" Ramo suggested eagerly.  
  
They ignored her.  
  
"We should find some dimension with Neopets in it!" Ray-Ray yelled.  
  
"Or we could pick a movie and go somewhere where it¹s reality!" Mel, the newest member of The Freak Show, pointed out.  
  
"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Caroline cried.  
  
"Let's go to Krynn," Kee-Kee spoke up from the corner.  
  
A pause followed Kee-Kee¹s words.  
  
"Krynn? I like it!" Ara exclaimed. "Maybe I can be the new Takhisis!"  
  
"Dream on," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Doesn't everyone ride horses in Krynn?"  
  
"Usually," Ramo replied.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes lit up. She loved horses.  
  
In the end, it was agreed. The Freak Show would visit Krynn for a lovely little break from the real world.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Using the skills they had been taught, they located the moment and place that a portal would open. The earth is covered by a magical current, you see. Surges in the current create portals that can be taken advantage of by humans. In The Freak Show's case, they used the currents to travel between planes of existence. The only hard part is predicting the surges.  
  
So two days later, at 12:34 AM, they met in a nearby park next to some picnic tables. Kee-Kee had brought the supplies necessary for opening the portal: a cloak, a silver spoon, and a copy of Dragons of a Vanished Moon, the final volume of the War of Souls series.  
  
The entire Freak Show had turned out for the vacation. Kee-Kee, Ramo, Ara, Ray-Ray and Elizabeth, the members of the original Freak Show were present. Caroline, a member they had met on their adventures, their new friend Mel, and Kee-Kee¹s sister Chippy were there as well as Squirrel and The Gay Bowl of Porridge, Chippy's two closest friends.  
  
Reverently placing the items she had brought on the cool grass, Kee-Kee sat and began to lead The Freak Show in what they called The Anti-Tableism dance. They swayed back and forth, bobbing there heads twice on each side. This wasn't needed to summon a portal, but it was Freak tradition.  
  
Within minutes, a ring of purple light had once again engulfed the Freak Show. 


	2. A Krynnish Nightmare

They all landed hard on the ground in various states of shock. Traveling through portals was never a comfortable experience.  
  
"Would anyone happen to know where we are?" Caroline asked, stumbling to her feet.  
  
Ramo gazed around. They were in a damp forest. The starry sky was barely visible through the thick branches overhead. Aside from the ragged breathing of her friends and the sound of small forest animals, all was silent.  
  
"Damn," she hissed. "Why couldn't we have ended up in civilization?"  
  
"Because we never had any good luck. Fate hates us, remember?" Ray-Ray grumbled.  
  
"Why did we come here?" Squirrel groaned.  
  
"This is your fault, Kee-Kee!" Ramo snarled.  
  
"You agreed to come!" Kee-Kee protested.  
  
"Because we forgot that you were a stupid slut!" Ramo bellowed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Bring it, Bitch!" Kee-Kee yelled, lunging at Ramo.  
  
The two were quickly engaged in a brawl on the forest floor. Very used to this spectacle, the other Freak Show members ignored the pair for a moment, breaking the battle up only when it was apparent that they were trying to kill each other.  
  
"Do you two always have to act so uncivilized?" Elizabeth sighed as she helped Chippy restrain Kee-Kee.  
  
Ramo was being held back by Ray-Ray and Caroline. Neither of them was really injured. Kee-Kee had received a small cut on her eyebrow that had already stopped bleeding, while Ramo's jacket had a torn sleeve.  
  
"Fighting solves nothing!" The Gay Bowl of Porridge scolded, shouting over Kee-Kee and Ramo who were exchanging noisy insults.  
  
"Everyone, shut up!" Mel ordered. "I think I hear something!"  
  
Sure enough, an unfamiliar noise could be heard. Whatever it was, it was coming closer.  
  
"It sounds like. . . HORSES!" Elizabeth squeaked excitedly.  
  
"Who goes there?" a stern voice demanded.  
  
Light flared to reveal several men and women on horseback standing between the trees. Some carried torches while others brandished swords. All of them wore silver armor that glittered in the firelight.  
  
"Hey!" Kee-Kee cried. "They're Solamnic Knights!"  
  
"I believe you were asked to identify yourselves," the man who had originally spoken snapped.  
  
"Allow me," Ara said, stepping forward.  
  
A few knights raised their swords in a threatening manner as Ara drew nearer.  
  
"We are the one and only Freak Show," Ara announced, ignoring the threats. "I am Ara Silverduck."  
  
She continued by going around in a circle and introducing each girl.  
  
The man, who appeared to be the leader, stroked his mustache, as he regarded The Freak Show. Most male Solamnics were obsessed with their mustaches, something that Kee-Kee found rather puzzling.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the commander barked.  
  
Ara was taken aback by his rudeness.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she gasped.  
  
"I am Sir Roderic ap Orson, Knight of the Rose. Now state your business, or I'll have my men take you prisoner."  
  
Ara was tempted to point out that it was rather sexist to refer to all of the knights as "men", but decided that it would be unwise to test Sir Roderic's temper. Inventing a few details so that they wouldn't be deemed as insane (even if they were a bit unstable), Ara said that they were mages who had had a transportation spell had gone awry. Therefore, they had no idea where they were. She also added that they had been isolated and didn't know what had happened since Takhisis's downfall.  
  
"You are about a mile outside of Bastal, a fort built by the Solamnics to house refugees from the War of Souls," Sir Roderic impatiently explained. "Bastal lies on the outside edge of the forest between Silvanesti and Qualinesti. We hope to someday liberate the elven homelands."  
  
"Can we come to Bastal?" Chippy inquired, coming up behind Ara.  
  
"We'd like to help the Knights of Solamnia," Porridge, who was being carried by Chippy, intoned solemnly.  
  
The knights all jumped. Apparently talking bowls of porridge were not often seen upon the face of Krynn.  
  
"Perhaps," Roderic responded. "Search them for weapons and spell components," he ordered the other Knights.  
  
"Sir," a Knight who had dismounted addressed Roderic, "if they come with us, shall I make living arrangements at the fort?"  
  
"Of course. You're in charge of Bastal's layout," Roderic told the knight. "Will you oversee the searching of the. . . Freak Show while I check our supplies?"  
  
The knight saluted and approached the group accompanied by younger warriors. They were probably new recruits who had to do the dirty work for their superiors. Although most of the torches had been doused, the could see the lead knight clearly as he stepped into a pool of silver moonlight.  
  
He was rather ugly with a pockmarked face. He had removed his helm, revealing straw-colored hair that stuck up at random angles. Bright blue eyes were fixed on the group. It could only be Gerard uth Mondar.  
  
"It's GERARD!!!" Kee-Kee squealed and grabbed Ramo's arm, their argument earlier already forgotten.  
  
Kee-Kee had fantasized about Gerard for ages. She had been referring to herself as Kee-Kee de uth Mondar for years, using his last name. Ramo worried what her friend might do actually given a chance to meet Gerard.  
  
"You heard Sir Roderic," Gerard said. "Search them thoroughly. Don't forget to check their bags."  
  
"You can strip-search me, Gerard," Kee-Kee murmured.  
  
She spoke in the most seductive voice she could manage and swished her long blonde hair around in a way that Ramo found utterly revolting.  
  
Gerard blinked and shook his head. He seemed to be trying to convince himself that he had not heard a word that Kee-Kee had said. He then turned to Squirrel who was issuing loud protests about a knight digging through the underwear in her duffel bag.  
  
Although Squirrel had caused her share of problems, the Solamnic Knights eventually allowed The Freak Show to accompany them to Bastal. They had to walk to the fort since the knights didn't have extra mounts, but a young woman was assigned to guide them so that the rest of the knights could ride on.  
  
"So," Kee-Kee spoke to their guide, "what can you tell me about Gerard uth Mondar?"  
  
Ramo realized that this would the weirdest vacation she had ever taken. 


	3. Bastal

This chapter sounds kind of weird, so if you have any suggestions about how I could improve it, I would be very happy. :-) Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Bastal turned out to be a well-fortified base. It was surrounded by a tall wooden wall topped with metal barbs. A stone wall was in the process of being built around the fort. Although it was still fairly short, the new wall was obviously quite sturdy. The Freak Show's guide led them through the only gate and into the city. Most of the building were small structures constructed of logs or mud bricks.  
  
The knight took them to one of the larger houses.  
  
"Wait here," she ordered, vanishing into a room beyond.  
  
The Freak Show had been stuffed into what appeared to be a tiny conference room. A small oak table and a limited number of chairs with red silk cushions sat in the center. The room was built to seat only a few people at a time. Nine girls plus a bowl of porridge made it uncomfortably cramped inside. Sir Roderic and an elven woman entered, making the situation even worse.  
  
"Which one of you is the leader?" Roderic demanded.  
  
"The Freak Show has a complex system of social structure." Ara lectured. "We believe that no freak is above another and there is no set leader. We all share the power and--"  
  
"You!" Sir Roderic interrupted, pointing at Ara. "Come here!"  
  
"Someone needs an attitude adjustment," Ara mumbled under her breath.  
  
She had to climb over Kee-Kee, Chippy, and Elizabeth to reach the Solamnic commander.  
  
"This is Alija Moonwing, a Silvanesti cleric who is going to test to see if you're lying when you say you are not in Bastal to spy."  
  
Alija reached toward Ara and closed her eyes. Ara looked rather startled, although nothing appeared to be happening. Alija turned away after a few seconds.  
  
"They mean no harm," she told Roderic.  
  
The commander nodded and thanked the elf. Alija left quickly, apparently not comfortable being so close to so many humans.  
  
"It seems that you are allowed to stay. Before I take you to your new homes, we have to get you some decent clothing."  
  
Chippy glanced down at her tank top and shorts.  
  
"We forgot to change into Dragonlance clothes!" she gasped. "I knew we were forgetting something!"  
  
Sir Roderic gave them a very strange look. Kee-Kee elbowed Chippy in the side in an attempt to silence her sister.  
  
"Do you have a problem with denim?" Ray-Ray demanded, gazing down at her faded jeans.  
  
"Edna, come here!" Roderic hollered.  
  
The young Solamnic who had guided them to the city earlier scurried in.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" she saluted as she spoke.  
  
"Take these girls to the tailor to have their measurements taken. I don't want their bizarre clothing attracting attention."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Edna answered with a bow.  
  
Squirrel wondered how many times a day Edna said 'Yes, Sir,'.  
  
Edna took them down a wide street that appeared to served as an open air market during the day. The Freak Show stretched and breathed the fresh air, glad to be out of the confines of the tiny meeting room.  
  
"This is the tailor's shop," Edna explained, rapping on the door of a squat wooden building.  
  
A sleepy looking man answered the door.  
  
"Mr. Yorin!" Edna greeted the man warmly. "I am sorry to disturb you this late, but Sir Roderic wanted to have several newcomers fitted for new clothes immediately."  
  
"Not a problem at all," Mr. Yorin assured her. "Come in, all of you."  
  
They spent the following hour in the shop. Mr. Yorin and his apprentice, Anna, rapidly took measurements and later helped them choose fabrics and clothing styles. The tailors even agreed to make Porridge some scarves to wrap around himself.Their new outfits would be delivered when they were finished.  
  
Chippy yawned widely when they exited. It had been a long day.  
  
"Shall I show you to your cottages for the night?" Edna asked, her voice as formal as always.  
  
"Please do," Squirrel murmured.  
  
"Normally you would have to share a house with at least a couple other people," Edna informed them. "But we're trying to make our numbers look as large as possible to any observing enemy by filling all of the empty residences."  
  
Edna stopped in a dark ally. The red and silver moons provided the only light. The houses that lined the narrow passages were dark and unused.  
  
"Sir Gerard told me to let you choose any of the cabins here and tell me which one you've taken. He needs to know which buildings are occupied."  
  
Once their new living space had been established, the group split up for the night.  
  
Kee-Kee unlocked the door of her new home and glanced around. The main room served as a kitchen and living area. It was equipped basic furniture such as tables and chairs as well as a wood-burning stove. While it had everything she needed, Kee-Kee could tell that she would have to do some major decorating. It was so. . . clean. A few tidy bedrooms lay off the kitchen and living area. The small house was even advanced enough to have it's own bathroom, complete with indoor plumbing. She was greatful that they would not be forced to use outhouses.  
  
Meticulously neat things such as this cottage annoyed Kee-Kee. However, she was too tired to make a decent clutter at the moment. Yanking her favorite blanket, which named The Blood Stained Shroud of Agranoth, out of her bag, Kee-Kee curled up on the soft bed in the largest bedroom and within minutes had fallen asleep. 


End file.
